shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Scattered Family/1929
October From pages 24-30 of ''Frances Shimer Record 21:3, under title "The Scattered Family".'' Source Marriages Lola Dynes ‘21 to Mr. Arnold S. Zander on June 15, 1929, at Chicago. At home 142 East Gilman Street, Madison Wisconsin. Frances Shaner ‘28 to Mr. Robert Bruce Whaples on June 16, 1929, at Neponset, Illinois. At home Los Angeles, Cal. Florence Downing ‘24 to Mr. Reid Horner, June 15, at Mount Carroll. At home Freeport, Illinois Lenore Luenzman, ex-faculty, to Mr. Floyd Merrill Linderman on September 14, 1929, Church of the Redeemer, Milwaukee, Wisconsin. At home, Madison, Wisconsin. Alice Dean ‘24 to Mr. Alexander Wolcott Reid on August 14, 1929, at St. Paul, Minnesota. Anita Johnston, ex-faculty, to Mr. Henry Sutherland on June 15, 1929 at the Fourth Presbyterian Church, Chicago. At home Toronto, Canada. Doris Landborg ‘25 to Mr. Ernest L. Goodwin, June 9, 1929, at Elgin, Illinois Imogene Hamilton, 1925-26 to Mr. James Lewis Capel on August 12, 1929 at Carbondale, Ill. Mildred Walker ‘21 to Mr. Harry Lee Sharp on June 6, 1929 at Chicago. At home in Maquoketa, Iowa. Dorothy Hill ‘27 to Mr. Julius Van Dyck Bucher on August 17, 1929, at Pine Knoll Camp, Conway, New Hampshire Mildred Augustine ‘26 to Mr. Clarence E. Perkins on June 29, 1929 at South Bend, Indiana. At home after Sept. 1, 1929, at 1219 Lincolnway West, South Bend. Alice Ernst ‘22-’23, to Dr. Elsworth Northrup Vegiard on July 19, 1929, at Highland Park, Mich. Helen Brewer, ex-’20, to Mr. Arthur Carl Heckenlaible on August 31, 1929 in Thorndike Hilton Memorial Chapel, Chicago. At home Apartment 3A 7301 Luella Avenue, Chicago. Margaret Seidle, ex-faculty to Mr. Alton Theodore Medsgar, on October 14, 1929 at Warren Wisconsin. At home 125 Mercy Avenue, River Head, Long Island, N.Y. Births To Mr. and Mrs. Milton Weist (Mildred Schulze ‘20) a son, Charles Edgar, May 27, 1929 in Chicago. To Mr. and Mrs. Alvin L. Schaut (Eva Durham ‘09) a daughter, Margaret Frances, on August 4, 1929, in Mt. Carroll. Dorothy Mershon ‘27 is teaching in the High School at Fairdale, Illinois. Dorothy Phillips ‘25 teaches in fifth grade of the Rochelle, Illinois public schools Among many guests who were present at the opening of school three loyal alumnae returned to enroll their daughters in Junior College, May Schreiner Manning ‘95, Edith Weber Tims ‘99, and Jessie Watkins Fisher, ‘01. In the 1929-30 enrollment more than fifty students are near relatives of former Frances Shimer students. A complete list will be published later. Charlotte Gower, ex-’19, who is a graduates student in Anthropology at the University of Chicago, has recently been awarded a fellowship for work under the auspices of the Institute for Juvenile Research. Helen Terry, Junior College ‘25, is doing field work for Illinois Women’s College from which she graduated in 1928. Jean Boyd ‘09, was represented in the program of the Steindel Trio concert given at the school in October by the assisting artist who sang Miss Boyd’s “Balloons in the Snow”. Dorothy Davis ‘19 is now Mrs. Marion Winkle and lives at 2248 Castlewood Dr., Toledo, Ohio. Marvel Steven ‘26 traveled in Europe during the summer. Gladys Steven ‘29 is spending the winter with her parents in Washington, D.C. and attending George Washington University. Frances Tuller Findeisen lives in Atlanta, Georgia. She has a small daughter, Gretchen. Her niece, Gretchan Conzelman, is a College Freshman this year at Frances Shimer. Ruby Hughes Tothill, ‘03-’06, and her three children, visited President and Mrs. McKee during the summer on their way from the Fiji Islands to their new home in Uganda, British East Africa, where Dr. Tothill who is in the colonial service of the British Government will be stationed. Mrs. Tothill is the co-author with a professor at Cornell University in a new volume entitled, “Leaf Mining Insects”. Ruth Baron Shafton ‘26 is living temporarily in Panama City where her husband, Dr. Arthur L. Shafton, is on the staff at Georgeos Hospital. "My time is well occupied here. I am sketching and modelling. We are also studying Spanish. In December we go back to Chicago. In January Dr. Shafton goes to Cook County Hospital for a year. At the Union Club recently I met Yola Arosomena, ‘24-’25, and have since been to the Presidential Palace to tea." Myrtle Hall Bancroft ‘22 came back to school at the opening to enroll her sister, Mildred, who is an academic sophomore. She writes: “I am sure Mildred is going to like Frances Shimer as well as I did and will shed as many tears when the day comes to leave.” Gwendolyn Bissell ‘28 who has been studying play-writing at the University of Louisville during the year was honored by having a one-act play chosen for production. It was rated as the best one-act play produced during the year. Mrs. Mary Van Vechten Blanchard ‘81 is living at Carmel Highlands, California. She and her husband, Prof. Frederick Blanchard, now retired from teaching at the University of California, spend much time in travel. Esther Clark ‘15 who teaches in the High School at Rockford, Illinois, spent part of the summer in study at Oxford University and later travelled in England and Scotland. Frances Shimer friends extend sympathy to Miss Grace Pierson, former instructor in French, in the loss of her mother who died at the family home in Ithaca, New York, on June 14, 1929, after a long illness. Mary D. Miles ‘97 is the author of an article, “Gems of Wisdom from Freshman Themes” 5, accepted for publication by the Progressive Teacher. Miss Miles is spending some months in London and in leisurely travel through England and France. Leona Pierson Smith ‘18 lives in Yonkers, New York. She has one daughter, Clella Louise, who is now five years old. Lucy Dell Henry ‘18 is Chief Bacteriologist for the University Hospital, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. Martha Barnhart Hoffman ‘25 spent the summer travelling in Europe. Her husband, Prof. George F. Hoffman, was the Alabama state delegate to the Education Conference held at Geneva, during the summer. Alice Rose ‘27 has a secretarial position with a law firm in Kansas City, Mo. Announcement has been made of the engagement of Esther Mary Jewell, ‘22-’23, to Mr. William Thatcher Elliot of Chicago. Miss Jewell is a senior in the School of Education, Northwestern University. Mary Kinny ‘26 received her B.A. degree from the University of Illinois in June 1928. In June she was graduated from the University School of Library Science and is now a member of the staff in the Public Library in Memphis, Tenn. Virginia Carr Borland, ‘19-’20, is living in Cairo, Egypt, where her husband is manager of the Dutch Shell Oil Co. interests for Egypt and Abyssinia. She writes of recent visit to Luxor and Assuan, and of her increasing interest in Egypt--the land and its people. Greeting came from Dorothy Fogle ‘29 in Glacier National Park. On a three month’s auto trip during the summer she had opportunity to see much of the beautiful western country. Rebecca Pratt ‘21 is teaching history in the high school at Gillespie, Illinois. Helen Pratt ‘18 is continuing her study of music in New York City. She does part time teaching at St. Giles School in Garden City, Long Island, and choir work in New York. Dorsel Jaeke ‘28 is a senior in the Nebraska State University. Friends at Frances Shimer learned with deep regret of the sudden death of Eva Holman ‘01 in the St. Francis Hospital, Freeport, Illinois, on September 19, 1929. Pearl Kulp ‘22 is assistant dramatic coach in the state Norman School at Cheney, Washington Louise Steven Jessen ‘06 and her husband visited the school in October. They live in New Orleans, La., where Mrs. Jessen is much interested in the Little Theatre work. They have a ten-year-old daughter, Margaret. Phyllis Marschall ‘24 writes: “I am again at Yale having been granted the great privilege of studying play writing under Dr. George Pierce Baker. I submitted several short plays last year and he admitted me to the Workshop---the ultimate goal of all Yale drama students.” Ruth Miles Miller ‘18 lives in Iowa City, where her husband is a member of the faculty of the University in the Department of Psychology. Mr. Miller has recently received the degree of Doctor of Philosophy from the University. Mr. and Mrs. Emerson Hinchliff (Katherine Marshall ‘17) visited the school in September. Since their marriage in 1918 they have lived in Chile, Columbia, Uruguay, and in Spain. where Mr. Hinchliff’s business as representative of the Emerson Knitting Mills has taken him. They have also spent some time in Switzerland and the last two years in France. They are returning to Paris this fall and will spend the year in the Sorbonne studying Spanish. Barbara Edmunds Moy, daughter of Mamie Tapscot Edmunds ‘95, visited the school in September. Mrs. Moy and her husband were en route to Philadelphia where they will study in the Curtis School of Music. Elsie Comstock Doyle ‘04 is teaching music in the public school of Davenport, Iowa. Mr. and Mrs. Rodney Wells (Harriet Shirk ‘89) were recent guests at the School. Mr. Wells is editor of the Marshalltown (La.) paper. Mr. and Mrs. A.R. Burquist (Adaline Hostetter ‘99) of Duluth, Minn., announce the marriage of their daughter, Harriet, to Mr. Adolph Sandberg. Both Mr. and Mrs. Sandberg are graduates of the University of Minnesota. Mr. Sandberg is a member of the faculty of the University of Cincinnati where they will reside. Margaret Sayer ‘29 returned to School for the opening in September. Margaret will study in the St. Louis School of Library Science this year. Helen Brewer, ex-20, daughter of Mabel Booth Brewer ‘94, was married in the Thorndike Hilton Memorial Chapel, Chicago on August 31, to Mr. Arthur Carl Heckenlaible, of Chicago. Since she was a student at Frances Shimer, Mrs. Heckenlaible graduated from Grinnell College in 1925 and later held responsible positions in the publicity department of Union Bank and Trust Co. of Chicago and in the advertising department of the First National Bank of Chicago. Mr. Heckenlaible is a graduate of Iowa State College in Civil engineering and is now associated with the firm of Kelkner, De Leuw and Co., consulting engineers of Chicago. Miss Gertrude Brewer ex-’19, served her sister as bridesmaid. Alta Sherrard ‘25 returned to her work with the Chicago Historical Society in September after a vacation spent in California. While in Los Angeles she saw Mary Branson, ‘24, Evelyn Caille Rahn ‘24, and Marie Solsted Kempton, ‘23-’24 Jennie Boty Beck ‘92-’94, and her daughters, Naomi and Percilee, of Los Angeles, spent several weeks in Mt. Carroll during the summer as the guests of Mrs. Beck’s aunt, Mrs. Jessie Hall Miles ‘85. Bernita Adams ‘28 after a successful year of teaching in Savanna Public Schools, began her work in seventh grade in Mt. Carroll in September. Betty Fries ‘29 enjoyed a trip to Quebec during the summer. She is taking a secretarial course at Moser Business College, Chicago, this year. Dolores Charlton ‘25 is spending the year at the University of Wisconsin working for a Master’s degree in the department of Physical Education. Thelma Smith Ingram ‘20 is attending Hunter College in New York City. Cherrie Jaeke, ‘27-’28, spent last year at Midland College. In September she was presented by the School of Fine Arts in a violin recital. She is now a student in the School of Music of the State University of Nebraska. Victoria Maylard Emerson ‘17 writes: “We shall soon be sending our Jo Anne, who is seven, to Frances Shimer. Mary Blanchard ‘22 spent the summer in study at the University of Colorado in Boulder. Alice Woodworth, ‘22-’23, has graduated from the School of Speech at Northwestern University and is now teaching at St. Petersburg, Fla., where she is taking an active part in the Little Theatre movement of that city. Mary Dehurst Miles reports meeting the following Frances Shimer people on a western trip last winter: Lou Rogers Shackelton ‘98, with her mother, Mrs. Eva T. Rogers, in Phoenix, Ariz.; Belle Ferguson ‘88, Glendale, Col.; Bess Blamer Turney ‘86, and Annie Marion MacLean, ex-faculty 1894-1896, Pasadena; Catherine Mastin Miller, ‘92-’94, Los Angeles; and Jennie Baty Beck, ‘92-’94; Louise Baker Ellis ‘95, Burbank, Cal.; Myra Stella Stamm ‘94, Uplands, Cal; Elizabeth Miles Myers ‘21, Long Beach, Cal. The California “girls” met with Miss MacLean on April 26 and later enjoyed a picnic luncheon at Brookside Park, driving afterward to the home of Catherine Mastin Miller for tea and an enthusiastic talkfest about old girls and old times at F. S. Glee Hastings ‘12 who completed her preparation for Wellesley in Frances Shimer is now mental hygiene supervisor of the Henry Street Settlement Visiting Nurse Service in New York City. In the Survey for Sept. 15th, 1929, she describes the most recent resources that have been added to the service of the public health nurse. The work was begun by Mrs. Hastings as an experiment but has proved so successful that the Board of Direction of the Settlement have assumed full financial responsibility for the work. Kay Sherman, ‘23-’24, costume designer, has opened a studio in Denver, Colo. Miss Sherman has already had successful experience in her line of work, designing costumes for masquerades, amateur theatricals and musical reviews.